


The Moon and The Star

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: April Filles, Drabble, Gen, No Plot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Constanze and Aloysia may be polar opposites yet sisters' lives have more in common than they realize.Made for #AprilFilles prompt "Siblings"





	The Moon and The Star

Aloysia Weber, primadonna. The word sounded cold and hollow in her mind. Primadonna. That’s who she was raised to be. Although, raised might not be the best word. She was shaped. She was formed. She was designed. Her every word, every gesture, every small detail was created by her mother. Every word, every gesture, every detail was supposed to be perfect. In Aloysia’s life, there was never a place for mistakes. The only flowers which could bloom in this harsh life were poisonous. So she became poisonous. Beautiful and deadly. She became a woman ready to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

And then Wolfgang entered her life. She wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore.

Her sister, Constanze, was almost her polar opposite. Her whole life she was hidden in her sister’s shadow. Without a place to shine, she did the only thing left. She dreamed. She dreamed with a naughty smile, every dream filled with colorful fantasies. She wanted freedom. She wanted love. She wanted music and dance. She wanted the sun and the wind. She wanted more and more and more. She wanted a life she wouldn’t have to share with three sisters. Where she wouldn’t need to be a trained bird in her mother’s cage. A life of her own.

And then Wolfgang entered her life. She left her golden cage forever.

Aloysia played her role of an adorable pupil. Fluttering her long, pink lashes she was able to wrap him around her finger. Wolfgang did not seem to notice. His love, his adoration was so pure and naive it made Aloysia’s heartache with pangs of guilt. She was playing. At first. But then, being by Wolfgang’s side she discovered a new world. A world of light and true feelings.

Constanze was still in her sister’s shadow. Suffering from the unrequited love she took every glance, every bow and smile of Mozart and saved it in her mind. Every time he walked into the room her heart skipped a bit. And her sister… She couldn’t bare how Aloysia was playing with him like a toy. It was cruel. It was disgusting.

When Wolfgang left to Paris, Aloysia was deprived of her feelings. When Wolfgang left to Paris, Constanze drowned in her feelings. Both of them - heartbroken.

While Constanze promised herself to never love again, to wait, untouched and unbroken, Aloysia was sold out by her parents. They found another suitor. A ten years older Joseph Lange. An actor. A painter. And, as her mother said, a promising young gentleman. He made her skin crawl, but that did not count. She had to accept the proposal.

Yet Wolfgang had to come back. At first, she was almost cruel to him. He left her when she needed him. Who did he think he was? She talked with him, watched as he crawled in front of her and even flirted. The ring on her finger was like a thorn in her side. Joseph did not let her forget about his presence.

Constanze triumphed over Aloysia’s failure.

  
If Aloysia was the moon, then Constanze was a star - smaller, harder to notice on the night sky, but even more dazzling. Given the chance, she shone with a fragile light of love and honesty. A light that mended Mozart’s broken heart.

Aloysia’s wedding was beautiful. Organised in a spacious ballroom. The cold air filled with whispers. The flowers carefully selected. Every detail organized under the strict eye of Cacilia Weber.

Constanze’s wedding was charming. The dancing floor was crowded and the air was hot from the warmth of the guests. Laughter spread quickly and despite much poorer reception was compensated by the joyful atmosphere.

As Constanze left her cage, Aloysia was trapped in another one. Their stories, so different, intertwined with each other. A flower could not bloom without a shadow. A moon could not glow without a star.

And now they collided. Such a meeting could be disastrous, yet despite all those differences, it wasn’t. There they were. Laughing together over a victory that wasn’t even theirs. Marriage of the Figaro. After all these years, the poisonous look of Aloysia’s disappeared. After all these years, Constanze was not envious. Somehow the tables have turned. Aloysia was bitterly jealous of her sister’s happiness, Constanze observed her sister with a wary gaze. Yet none of them wanted to ruin this rare moment of consolidation. They swallowed up their prejudice for each other.

Weber sisters did not understand each other. But they loved each other. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last day of AprilFilles and I want to thank lesmisloony for organizing this event. April Filles was a great idea. This was probably the most productive week of my life and I had so much fun. I also want to thank the whole MOR fandom for reading this, for comments and support, and my amazing beta <3 You all are wonderful


End file.
